He's Worth It She's Worth It
by FreakM
Summary: Genevieve has been working as Mr.Masters personal assitant for the last six months & so far the Ghost havent driven this Gypsy for the hills. How will she react though when she learns the Ghost Plasmius and Vlad are the same? Will Vlad still win her? VxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

"Maddie, Daniel, Jasmine, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley it is wonderful to see you all again." I watched as Mr. Masters greeted his guests at the front door of the castle with a warm smile, well everyone but the other older gentlemen. I sighed and shook my head, Mr. Masters had already informed me of the guests he was inviting to the Castle a week or so back. The Fentons and their young sons' friends. "Heh, that kid doesn't look like much but he can sure pack a punch." I turned from the window and went back over to Mr. Masters desk where I was working. "Pack a punch and pack you three into a thermos, he must be an extraordinary young boy." Vulture number one who spoke first shook his head while vulture number two spoke. "You don't have any say in that young missy." Vulture number three nodded "Yeah Yeah, you have no idea how crammed it is in there." I smirked at the three over my glasses and lightly shook my head.

"I have someone that I would love for you all to meet." I heard Mr. Masters say from down the hall. I quickly looked over to the three Vultures and sent them a pleading look. "ah ah ah young missy we are not doing a thing." And then those old birds left me there. I sighed and took off my glasses rubbing my eyes. "The pay is worth the headache…the pay is worth the headache…Advil prices don't put much of a dent in your budget…keep reciting this." I took a deep breath just as Mr. Masters opened the door and lend his Guests inside. I forced a smile and stood up to walk over to them. "This is Ms. Ilona, she is my new personal assistant." I nodded to everyone "Genevieve, I'm sure you know everyone's names?" I nodded "Yes Mr. Masters." He nodded back to me and then looked back to his desk. "Are we interrupting your work?" I nodded again "Yes Mr. Masters."

"A pity, Come along everyone, I'm sure that after that long ride here you all must be famished, lunch is my treat. I will not take no for an answer" so no one said no to him, big surprise. I turned and walked back to the desk. "Where are you going fair Genevieve?" I turned and looked back at Mr. Masters. "Back to work sir." He smiled "When I said everyone that included you." I shook my head no "Sir I still have work that needs to be finished…" he cut me off "You can finish it another time, it's a lovely day and you haven't left the castle since Tuesday, now come along." I sighed and frowned before walking out the door with him. Some people would find this sweet, it annoys me beyond comprehension.

Later that night after I had shown Mr. Masters guests to their rooms I went back to the study to finish my work. When I entered the study it was dark, which I was use to after living in the castle for as long as I had. So I walked over to the desk and turned on the lamp. I sat down pulled out what I needed and started to go over everything. I stayed there for an hour before I heard the door open. I looked at my watch before looking up; it was already 11:30. now when I did look up I expected the vultures or some other ghost or even Mr. Masters himself telling me that I had worked enough and it was time for bed. What I didn't expect was the "Ghost Boy" the vultures spoke of and his friends standing there.

I quickly gave a small smile "Can I help you three?" the boy, Daniel, stepped forward "Yeah you can, why are you working for him?" I frowned and sighed, I suppose I should have seen this coming. "Because as an adult with bills to pay it would be most logical that I have a good or at least decent job to pay them with." I must have caught them off guard from the looks on there faces. "Wait, don't you know what he is?" Daniel asked. I smirked "Another rich guy who believes he can buy the world?" they all looked at one another before I stood up from my seat. "If you all will excuse me, I will be going to bed. I wish you all a good night and pleasant dreams." I walked past them all and left the room. However as I walked a thought plagued my mind. I knew Mr. Masters had interactions with ghosts of all kind and I could tolerate this as long as they didn't bother me and it was nothing I needed to be involved in. so far it had been, but what the boy said struck me as off. Why would he ask if I new what Mr. Masters was?


	2. Gypsy Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Danny Phantom or any of its characters.**_

_**A/N Letme know what you all think! lol**_

I silently walked to my room yawning a little. I was surprised not to see anyone or anything lurking around the castle at this time. Being that this was the time in which Mr. Masters usually handled his otherworldly business associates. Then I remembered he had guest at the castle and would likely not be making any transactions for some time. So I opened the double doors and stepped into my room which was down the hall from Mr. Masters and closed the doors behind me. The moment I closed the door a small flash of light emitted from where they both met and traveled along the walls lighting up inscriptions all around the room. The light then died down and I continued on with my routine.

I came from a long line of proud Gypsy's, all of which were well versed in the otherworldly beings that travel the world and live in the hidden land. I was taught at a young age how to handle the good and the bad of these beings, I was taught to respect them as the fallen of my own kind, fear them if they bring ill tidings, and if necessary combat them to protect myself and others. The light that emitted from the closed doors was the sealing of a spell that now protected the room. No ghost with ill will towards myself, my people, or any I cared for could enter, any that tried were severely maimed by the spell and instantly repelled from the room. I put the spell up considering it the only natural and good idea considering my employer also employed ghosts.

I pulled off my vest and red dress shirt and placed it in the hamper, followed by my ankle length skirt. I took off my gloves and placed them on my dresser along with my tie. Then I kicked my ankle boots off and into the closet. Finally in my slip and garters that I wore under my clothes I sighed and slipped into the adjoining bathroom fingering the charm on a long chain around my neck. The bangles around my wrist and ankles jingling softly as I reached a hand up to unbraid my hair. I mumbled under my breath as I untangled my hair from the bangle earrings I wore. I looked into the mirror and frowned slightly as I reached for a washcloth and wet it before gently swiping it along my face removing my make-up.

I sighed deciding I look better with it on. There were dark spots under my eyes and my cheeks were slightly sunk in. I knew that during my time working here already I lost weight. It wasn't from being denied food or anything of that sort; I was just to busy to remember food. Well until Mr. Masters noticed if he was in the room. Then I was sent down to the kitchen with firm orders to eat and Mr. Masters calling ahead to inform the ghostly head chef that I was not to leave until I ate at the minimum one full meal. Which according to this ghost consisted of five courses. I rung out the cloths before setting it down and leaving the room.

Once back in the bedroom I strolled over to the closet and pulled out a nightgown. It was long, with long selves and a high neck. I like most gypsy girls dressed a certain way, even when I wasn't home. Everything was covered and though I don't have to I pull my hair back and do not cut it. Once out of my slip and into my nightgown I turned out the lights and settled into bed pulling the covers up to my shoulders. And then I quickly fell asleep.

_Fire burned all around as a voice laughed_

_People screamed in fear and pain "Help us Prince!"_

I snapped awake and sat up in bed before quickly leaving it and throwing on a robe. I rushed out the doors of my room and into the dark hallway. Something was wrong but I did not know what. I walked down the hall at a fast pace and stopped in font of Mr. Masters. I leaned forward and placed my ear against the door, listening for anything, but heard nothing. So I cracked opened the door silently and peaked inside. Everything was dark but the light from the moon lit up the bed that was…empty. I closed the door and frowned before running down the hallway, up three flights of stairs and down three more hallways before I reached the guest rooms.

I checked the adult's room and found them both fast asleep. So I walked across the hall to the first child's room, one of the boys, it was empty. I walked into the room and longed around, the bed hadn't even been slept in. so I walked to the door that connected the boy's room and went into the next room. This child was missing as well. "This cannot be good." I muttered as I walked back into the hallway and crossed it to the girl's room. When I opened her door, she as well, was missing.

I quickly left the hallway before I spoke again. "VULTURES!" it didn't take them long to show up. "Wa do ya want?" asked the first one. "Where are the children?" the second one shrugged, "How should we know?"

"Yeah, were not baby sitters" said the third.

I frowned "Then where is Mr. Masters?" they all looked at the other before shrugging. "One of you has to know, it's not possible that none of you do." They all looked at each other again before turning to phase through the floor. "Oh no you don't!" I reached out a hand and grab one's feathers, holding on as they dragged me down though the floor with them. Then the ghost stopped phasing and slipped out of my hand and I feel hitting the floor hard. When I looked up straining my eyes to see where I was, I saw two of the missing children, the boy Daniel however was missing. But there were two other ghosts there, one a child and the other standing right by me. He leaned down and said something I didn't hear.

And then it went dark.


	3. Background Check

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The next morning when I awoke there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was fine, the only proof that last night wasn't a dream, was my pounding head and sore body. 'Ok..." I started to myself. "The pay is no longer worth it." I rolled out of bed and quickly dressed before leaving to search for answers. I opened the door and walked into the hallway with an annoyed look plastered on my face. As I walked or rather marched down to the dinning room where I knew Mr. Masters would be with his guests, I bumped into them. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were walking towards me with a smile. "Ms. Ilona, I'd hate to bother you, but I was wondering if you happened to know any tourist sights? Ones that are haunted." Mrs. Fenton said. I smiled and nodded. "I believe I can name a few, would like a list and a map with directions?"

Mr. Fenton spilt into a grin and laughed "Just a list Gwen, the Fenton family assault vehicle has a GPS." I frowned at him and then walked over to a stationary on one of the tables in the hallway. I wrote down a list of sights I knew for sure to be haunted and then handed them the paper. "Are you and your family going? And would you like a snack basket from the kitchens?" Mr. Fenton nodded while Mrs. Fenton shook her head no and then ushered her husband away while answering. "No the kids chose to stay here for the day and that won't be necessary but thank you Ms. Ilona." I nodded and sighed when a "Yeah Thanks Gwen." Reached my ears.

That man was to dense for my liking. The sound of the front door slamming echoed through out the castle and I took pleasure in it. Now there were only four others in the castle who were not normally there and hopefully wouldn't bother me to much. I once again was in Mr. Masters office and once again sat at his desk. This time however I was not working, I was thinking. This man…he obviously had something going on. Those two ghost last night…I sighed thinking back on them and trying to remember what they looked like. It was hard through because my head was still pounding. One I knew…I saw him once or twice around the castle, he was an associate of Mr. Master but I never talked to him. But the younger one…I hadn't a clue as to who he was. There was a knock on the door then, I looked up sharply and told whoever it was to enter. The door opened and the oldest teen, Jasmine came in. "Hey, Ms. Ilona right?" I nodded to her and she continued. "Uh…I'd hate to bother you…but I was wondering if I could hang out in here with you."

I stared at her strangely. "Trying to hide?" she nodded and I smiled slightly. "From?" she walked over after closing the door and sat down in front of the desk in one of the chairs. "From everything that has to do with ghosts." My face fell. "Come again?" she sighed and kind of shifted. "its just, my family you have to have noticed are obsessed with ghost and now I fear their rubbing off on Danny and I don't want to see him turn out like them and…" I cut her off by reaching over the table and grasping her hand. "Don't worry sweetie, I get what you mean, I grew up in a similar way." She stared at me confused. "I was and I guess I still short of am a Gypsy. My whole family is quite literally a bunch of superstitious gypsies who do believe in ghosts. Now, I'm not saying I don't believe in ghosts, because I do. I am however saying that I understand how tiresome the idea of them can be."

She stared at me shocked then grasped my hand back. "You don't look like you do." I nodded "Yeah I know."

"So how into ghosts are your family?" I sighed and rolled up my sleeves showing her the many bangles and then pulled out my necklace from my shirt. "I wear similar bracelets on my ankles at all times. They are all charms that protect me from ghosts, or at least the bad ones. My mother, grandmother, all the woman in my family really, wear similar ones. Growing up my parents taught me how to combat ghosts, there is very little they didn't go to great lengths to teach me. I know spells and what not that can keep ghosts away or lock them in one place. I grew up traveling with my family, not chasing ghosts but just moving from one place to another, usually small towns and villages in the deeper less traveled areas in Europe, Middle East, Asia. There isn't anywhere in the western continent that I haven't been to. When I was ten I wanted to go to school so my parents sent me to live with a friend of theirs in Hungry. There I went to school and advanced very fast even through I started late. I lived there until I was twenty; I left with a degree in anthropology, folklore, and other such things. I went back to living with my family for a year before I decided to move to the states. I stayed with some gypsies over here before going back to school and getting my bachelors in business and then a month or so later getting my little position here as Mr. Masters assistant." Jasmine stared at me in something akin to shock. "Wow…you are…your like my idol…that's amazing."

I laughed and fixed my sleeves, tucking my necklace back into my shirt. "Thank you Jasmine." We sat there talking for some time and I was actually enjoying the conversation. I had just asked Jasmine about her plans for when she grew up when a loud crash could be heard from downstairs. I immediately jumped up and ran down the hall with Jasmine following behind me. The crashing sounds were coming from inside the library. I grasped hold of the handles with a firm order to Jasmine to stay behind me. I turned the knobs and swung the doors open to see a mini war going on. The young ghost I saw last night was fighting with the ghost known as Skulker to whom I had seen many a time in the castle. I noticed the two friends of the young Fenton boy hiding in the corner watching the fight.

"So Ghost boy, how are you enjoying your stay?" Skulker said staring at the young ghost. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the young ghost. His face…his voice…everything fell together on why the Vultures called Daniel Fenton the ghost boy. How could I have not noticed sooner? I got over my shock quickly and marched into the room while raising my hands above my head starting to chant. A bright blue light started to emit from my hands and as I said the final line it shot at Skulker and knocked him back into the wall holding him there. He seemed confused before he settled his glare on me. "You! Your supposed to be on…"

"I do not tolerate evil, no matter the form it takes." I raised my hands once more and continued to chant pushing Skulker down into Mr. Masters lab and through the portal into the Hidden World. I collapsed when he I knew he was gone and took deep breaths to calm myself. It took a lot of energy to do that.


	4. Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Danny Phantom related

I lay on the ground coughing and trying to get my bearings when Jasmine kneeled down beside me. "Ms. Ilona? Are you okay?" I nodded once I finally got control over myself and stood up; refusing the help she tried to offer. "How did you do that?" Daniel asked changing back to his regular form, Jasmine glared at him and went to berate him but I stopped her. "I was trained to handle ghosts." I replied looking at the mess that was once a library. Sighing I reached into the pocket of my skirt and pulled out a cell phone Mr. Masters had given me for work. I hit speed dial and waited for an answer. "I need a clean up crew within the half hour." After closing the phone and placing it back where it was I turned to face the teens. "I will be in my room if you require anything, just to set it on the record, there is a game room on the second floor down from the study, and the kitchen is stuffed to the bloody brim with junk food, help yourselves." I quickly moved towards the door and like that was off to go relax.

When I entered my room I collapsed onto my bed and curled up, I only lay there for a moment before my eyes closed. It wasn't even a second later that the knocking began. I got up slowly and walked to the door, opening it. Mr. Masters stood there with an alarmed look on his face. "Your alright, thank the heavens, I was worried Skulker had hurt you!" I glared at him and arched an eyebrow. "Do you even care that he was trying to hurt three teens? Or was that part of whatever plan you had worked up in that criminal mind of yours Mr. Masters?" he looked at in shock, which I understood considering I had never spoken like that before to him. "Fair Genevieve, allow me to explain…" I shook my head and sighed. "Sir, it's not my place to question. Have a good day, I believe I'm going to take the rest of it off." Then I closed the door right in his face, which had a strangely hurt look.

Later that night I finally opened the door to my room once more when someone knocked. It was a great surprise when I saw the ghost Plasmius at my door. "Can I help you?" I asked with a slight frown on my face. Plasmius looked different from the last time I saw him floating about the castle. He looked less devious…evil even. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. "Uh, yes, you see I heard about what happened today from…Mr. Masters. He told me you haven't left your room since and I was wondering if perhaps you were hungry." I peaked my head out into the hallway and looked in both directions before looking back to him. "Sir, should you really be wandering about the castle with Mr. Masters's guests here? If I remember correctly Mr. And Mrs. Fenton are ghost hunters and their son seems to take after them." after saying this I quietly stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me. "However I do feel slightly hungry." Plasmius smiled and offered me his hand which I stared at unsure. I looked back up at him then sighed and placed my hand in his. He flashed me a fanged smile then slowly fazed us down through the floors and walls and into the kitchen.

I looked around quickly noting that the head ghost chef was missing. Plasmius walked me over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and had me sit at one of its stools. I watched him as he floated around and actually prepared a simple meal. Floating back over, he placed a sandwich down in front of me with a sliced up apple on the side and a glass of iced tea. I looked at him then back to the plate several times before breaking into uncontrollable giggles. It just made no sense to see this ghost make me something. He looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What's so funny?" I shrugged and looked up to him with a smile plastered on my face. "Thank you for the sandwich." He nodded with grin; it was strange to just sit there with this ghost who had just prepared me something to eat. We were both quiet as I munched on my sandwich. Quiet, peaceful, silence. Till some teen screwed that up.


End file.
